Wait for me
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Fred and George are in a cave in the middle of nowhere, and one of them it's wounded. My summaries suck, but my fics are good, so give a try.


_**Disclaimer: **Non of the characters on this fic are mine. Both of them belong to J. K. Rowling, and obviously I'm not Rowling. That's obvious, she makes money with her creations, and I borrow them to make stories that provide me with nothing, so suing would be cruel and unfair._

_**Author's Note:** Well, hi again; I'm back, with another of my translate fics. Again, the original version of this fic is in Spanish. In this fic two of my favorite characters of HP, my beloved twins in a sad situation. You're probably thinking that I only write drama, angst, and things like that, but that's because so far I'll translate my drama stories, I had a lot of comedy stories too, some day I'll translate those. Well, enough talking, I'll let you with the fic._

Lorien Lupin "Wait for me" 

Author: Lorien Lupin

I'm scared; you can't die and leave me. I won't be able to live without you, I don't know how.

"_Don't talk, you need to save your strength."_

I read in your eyes all the frustration that you feel every time I try to make you shut up.

We don't have much time; we both know it. You won't last much more; the wounds are too serious, and we don't have any of our wands anymore to cure any of them. But I refuse to accept that you will be gone soon.

"_You need to save your strength"_ I had almost yelled it this time.

"_I'm dying!"_ You had screamed at the top of your lungs, you took the strength from some unknown place, and your voice shows the same frustration that your eyes. _"There's nothing we can do about it! We don't have much more time. Don't you get it? I don't have much time and I have a lot of things that I want to tell you before it's too late."_

I realize that this is the first time that we start something similar to a fight; the first fight of our lives and I lost it, because I finally remain silence and drop my head, preparing myself to listen to everything that you want to tell me.

One would think that you wanted to tell me that you love me, and that I should take care of myself, that we will meet in another place; but you know me as well as you know yourself, and what you are more concern about, it's me doing something stupid.

I can't keep count of how many things you had forbidden me to do, but one thing it's clear to me, I will not try to bring you back with any kind of dark magic. You had even emphasize that any kind of magic that brings back the dead it's dark magic no matter what its name is. You forbidden me to kill myself, and just to show, how annoyingly well you know me, you added that I shouldn't try to make other people kill me either.

You keep talking in the same lecturing tone, through which I can see how worry you really are; so I don't do anything but listen to you with my eyes locked in the cave's floor.

Your voice is getting weaker, and it's getting harder for you to remain sitting on your one, so I hold you and you keep talking.

You stop suddenly in the middle of a phrase; I hear you call my name, your lecturing tone is gone, making me looked up from the stone floor. Your blue eyes are full of tears that shine, refusing to fall.

"_You don't know how much I'm going to miss you." _

It's the only thing you say before letting the tears finally slide down your face, stain with blood and dirt. Your body finishes to recline on mine, you rest your head on my shoulder, and with the little strength that you had left you cling to my T-shirt.

"_I'm so scare of what's about to come."_ You finally admit, whispering between sobs _"I'm so afraid, and for the first time in all my live you won't be there to face it with me."_

That's too much for me handle, and I can't keep in the bitter tears that had being fighting to come out. I hold you tight, maybe too tight.

"_You can't leave, I won't let you go; I can't let you."_ I exclaim, with a shaky voice that I almost don't recognize.

And then you let go of my T-shirt, and your arms embrace me with the same desperation that mine are holding you.

"_I don't want to die; not like this, not bleeding in the middle of nowhere, not at the age of twenty."_ Your voice shakes because of the sobs that are now freely escaping your throat; all of you are shaking, and I know from your voice that you are terrified.

"_Everything will be alright."_ I whisper in your ear, as my hand repeatedly caress your red hair. My voice no longer shakes; silent tears still run down my cheeks, but I need to be strong for you, _"you have nothing to be afraid of, I'm here with you."_

Your sobs soften eventually, and you don't longer shake that much.

"_I'm here with you" _I keep whispering in your ear. Meanwhile I grab my robe that I took off when we got here; I roll it up and put it on the hard stone floor.

Still holding you, I put you down onto the floor, supporting your head on the robe, and lay down next to you, with my arms still around you.

"_You have nothing to be afraid of, I'm here with you" _I whisper again with soothing voice.

"_I'll always be with you"_ you whisper with barely hearable voice _"I love you, Gred." _

"_I love you, Forge."_

I can feel how your breathing calms, and then become softer, harder to perceive. I'm slowly losing you; and I can feel you get weaker and weaker, until all I'm hugging it's your lifeless body.

"_Wait for me, George. We will see each other someday. Just wait for me, brother"_ I whisper in your ear once again, before bursting in desperate sobs that I can't hold in any longer _"wait for me."_

**.oOo.oOo.**

**The End**

**.oOo.oOo.**

_**Author's Note: **Well; that was it. Tell me what do you think. And be nice to me, I'm a sensitive soul, he he; well, I'm not, but I have feelings, so make constructive criticism. Something like "you're a sadistic bitch, and a terrible writer" will certainly hurt my feelings, so don't. Now that I think about it, you can say the sadistic bitch part if you want, but that's just if you say it with kindness, hehe._

_OK, I'm babbling, just ignore all my previous words. _

_I hope you like it, and that you find the enough kindness to leave me a review, and make my day._

_Kisses to all._

**Lorien Lupin**

_**P.S.** I need a beta; please, it's urgent. If you are interest, or know someone that can be interest in reading all the crazy stories of a crazy South American young woman, with too much free time, please contact me, I'll be very grateful. Thanks, and bye again._


End file.
